Hebi Apprentice
by Evanjk1122
Summary: my attempt at my own challenge, Naruto is taken on as the snake sannins personal apprentice how will this end up for naruto. strong/smart hebi naruto   this is my first ever attempt at a story hope you all enjoy it rated T maybe M later though.
1. the hebi

Hebi Apprentice

-Alright first time writing a story and thought I'd take a shot at my own challenge here it is.

_**Blah-Orochimaru thinking**_

_Blah-everyone else thinking_

**Blah-demon/summon**

Blah-talking

In the village of konohagakure the leader of the village, the Hokage sat in his office contemplating on what his student had just requested the pro's and con's and everything in between raced through his aged but wise mind all the while giving his student a hard stare looking for any form of deception.

"And why would you want to take him as an apprentice, with the way you have been lately it's not only hard for me to trust you but for this village to trust you now explain yourself"

"Hokage-sama as I've stated I cannot explain to you the amount of… _regret _I have for what I have done to this village and my hope now is to rectify that not only by helping this boy become a great shinobi for the village but also showing that I have no wish to become a traitor by doing this I hope to regain at least an ounce of the trust I once held"

"_**oh sensei if only you knew how much this village has betrayed not only me but that boy and his father as well you would gladly destroy this place all well everything comes in due time kukuku"**_

The Hokage thought on this, he didn't miss the way that his student practically spat out the word regret but his intentions for the boy had seemed genuine and he showed what he believed to be a true wish to rectify his mistakes and of course the boy would surely benefit from such a pact, Kami knew he owed it to the child

After a few more minutes of silence the Hokage spoke again in a strict even tone

"listen to me well I will give you one chance and one chance only to redeem yourself in the eyes of this village be aware you WILL be under constant watch as well as the child and if you so much as smell of a plot to betray us I will END you MYSELF am I clear Orochimaru, if any harm comes to Naruto you will not see the light of the sun ever again"

"_crystal clear _Sarutobi_-_sensei rest assured I will give you a fine shinobi and I can say I only look forward to this _opportunity_ not only to help the boy but the village as well" He bowed and turned to leave.

"_**Of course I look forward to helping myself as well ...kukuku" **_he thought as he walked out the door.

As he left the Hokage tower he couldn't help but get a sickening smirk on his face at this momentous opportunity he was just handed.

On the streets of Konoha a young boy walked through alleyways trying to short cut his way to his house it was night now and he was tired and an exhausting day at the academy and his own _private_ training later was everything needed to take all his energy and turn it to mush

"_Man 2 years at the academy and I'm still only 5__th__ in the class and I've been trying so damn hard to get better to if only I didn't have to hide my own training… help probably wouldn't hurt either__"_

The young blonde knew for a while now that for some reason he wasn't allowed to do the same things many other people were allowed to do such as train at a training ground or even shop at a _decent_ store most of the time he couldn't even get help for his training his teachers would either ignore him or just plain say no. He didn't dwell on it though ever since he left the orphanage he had vowed to never let things get to him he told himself that he would always come out on top of any situation he was in and hey it wasn't like he was beaten or anything just well… ignored.

Just as he turned down the last alley his stomach decided to make itself known

"Gurgh"

"Well I guess I have to turn back…damnit why could I just get hungry when I was by ichiraku's" he said to himself.

Just as he was about to turn around a feeling trickled up his spine the kind of feeling that you get when you know someone's watching you. He stopped and took a piece of paper from his pocket and stared at it trying to look like he was reading directions meanwhile he was stealing glances around in all areas trying to find whoever it was .

Orochimaru was slightly surprised with the boy, he had stopped just a few seconds after he had arrived and even though he did an admirable job trying to look as though he was lost Orochimaru knew he was looking for someone watching him, he would have to add chakra sensing to the ever growing list of things he'd have to teach the boy.

"_**I might as well introduce myself to my new charge"**_ he thought as he jumped down behind the boy

Naruto felt a presence land behind him and he turned throwing a punch as he did so imagine his surprise when he hit nothing but air. He continued looking around until he heard a slick voice come from behind him. "hello Naruto-_kun"_

The blonde turned around as fast as he could surprised that he didn't feel the presence that time. When he finally saw the owner of the voice he grew slightly scared the person in front of him was a shinobi and a jonin by the looks of it. The man was a tall one with long pitch black hair he wore a standard jonin outfit of Konoha the long sleeved black shirt and matching pants with black sandals but instead of the normal green flack vest he had on a tan one the Konoha head band tied around his forehead the man was pale almost to a point where it looked unhealthy but the thing that had Naruto shake a little was the man's eyes serpent like orbs with purple mascara the eyes themselves were yellow with a slit in them like a snake. Naruto could just tell by looking at him that this man was powerful and if he was honest with himself he would admit that he already had formed a bit of respect for the man.

"Who are you I don't like it when people try to sneak up on me"

"_**kuku trying to put up a tough act, but I can see right through you Naruto-kun"**_

"My name Naruto-kun is Orochimaru…. But you can call me _sensei"_

"_That name…"_

"What do you mean I can call you sensei I already have iruka-sensei I don't think I need another one just yet"

"Oh but Naruto-kun surely you wouldn't want to give up a chance to learn from one of the legendary three" Orochimaru said with a bit of a sing song voice.

"_That's where that name is from he's a damn sannin!"_

"Why would you a sannin want to train me, if you haven't noticed I'm not the most favored person in the village"

"Naruto-kun I am fully aware of your status in the village but I'll let you in on a little secret…. The reason I want to train you is because I see a great amount of potential in you and I as one to never pass up potential decided it would be not only in the village's , or your, best interest but in mine as well to take the time to train you to become a great shinobi and.."

He took a step closer to the boy and put a hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eye

"As my apprentice I plan to make you into the next Hebi-sage as you would inherit all that I have to teach, all you need to do Naruto-kun is accept" he said trying to _sweeten the deal _so to speak.

Naruto silently thought on the idea. To become an apprentice to a sannin at only the age of 8 was a great honor and with all the training he would receive he would be able to do just about anything in the future that he wanted and he might even be able to prove to the village that he wasn't someone to be ignored and that he could actually be someone, the more he thought on this the more the answer came to him

"Alright I'll become your apprentice Orochimaru-sensei,… thank you for this" he said happily finally someone could help him achieve what he wanted, to be a great shinobi and to be recognized.

Orochimaru smiled a triumphant smile. He had just gotten a one of a kind student and he couldn't be happier

"That's great to hear Naruto-kun, now I want you to go home and ill find you in the morning your training will start then"

"Hai Orochimaru-sensei" he bowed and turned taking off towards his apartment. Only later would he realize he was still hungry.

Orochimaru smiled again as he saw the boy take off all he could think was how everything was falling into place

"_**Kukuku Naruto-kun you and I are going to do so many wondrous things in the future I just can't wait to see the villager's faces kukuku"**_

And with that Orochimaru disappeared into the ground with a wicked smile on his face

A/N:

Okay and that everyone is my first ever attempt to write any kind of story EVER anyway let me know what you all think I look forward to the reviews also any ideas you want to throw my way and please remember this is a shot at a challenge I have for everyone else as well I just thought I'd try and write something lol take care

Evanjk111


	2. shedding your skin

Hebi Apprentice shedding your skin

Blah- talking

_**Blah- Orochimaru thinking/or kyuubi**_

_Blah-everyone else thinking_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto_

Naruto awoke with a start, the sound of someone banging on his small apartments door loud enough to shake even him for a deep slumber. At first he just rolled over and tried to wait until whoever it was left. However after 15 minutes of the incessant banging he finally, groggily got up and went to answer the door. When he got close, he noticed that the banging had stopped, just when his hand hit the doorknob he felt a sharp pain in his leg looking down quickly, he saw a small brown and black snake attached to his ankle, he yelped in surprise and kicked the snake off of him and to his surprise it just 'poofed' away. Forgetting the odd disappearance he quickly checked his wound and saw that it wasn't swelling up, therefore he guessed that the snake wasn't poisonous. He got up and answered the door, only to see the imposing figure of his newest sensei.

"Oh hey sensei…H-how's it going today?"

"Naruto-kun….. When I knock at your door you answer, is that _clear." _Orochimaru stated with an aggravated tone.

Realizing quickly that he had ignored his sensei for about 20 minutes he guessed the best thing to do was to apologize.

"G-gomen Sensei I promise it won't happen again" he said slightly upset that he had angered his new teacher, that gave him a chance.

"See that it doesn't when I choose you as an apprentice I did not plan on having to teach you manners as well" Orochimaru finished shortly, satisfied with the look that came upon the boy's face, it was like he held on to every word the snake sannin said.

Naruto looked down "_great first day Naruto, way to piss off your sensei_" He thought dejectedly, A quick "Hai" was all Orochimaru received, before moving on.

"Good, now go and get dressed we have a lot to do today Naruto-kun"

"Hai" Naruto answered excitingly, almost completely forgetting his blunder with Orochimaru.

With that Naruto turned and ran to get ready, now that he was fully awake he realized just how great today would be, he had a new sensei, he was going to be trained by one of the best, no longer did he need to train in private in order to improve, He didn't have to deal with almost every sensei ignoring him in favor for other students. He was so excited at this new prospect in his life that, he ended tripping in the hallway in front of his bedroom. As he went into his room, Orochimaru invited himself in, looking around he noticed that his new student lived in an unorganized space riddled with clothes, empty instant ramen cups, a few scrolls here and there and overflowing trash, this was something that he WOULD remedy, a major asset of a shinobi's lifestyle is to be able to grab what you need and leave at a moment's notice, and with the way things were Naruto would be lucky to get in and out in half an hour.

Just then Naruto walked out of his room dressed in what looked like civilian clothes, along with a wide grin on his face.

"Naruto-kun after all that we have to do today, and no matter how tired you are when you finnaly do come home I _EXPECT _your house to be cleaned and organized. If I come here tomorrow and it isn't finished there will be consequences." Orochimaru finished strictly, trying to get the point across that he would not be shamed by having an apprentice who lives in such a state of disarray.

Naruto looked around and saw what his sensei was talking about the place was a mess, he guessed he just never noticed it before.

"Gomen sensei, I promise the house will be presentable next time you see it"

Orochimaru smiled at his choice of words, the boy was starting to show his true intellect, he was coming out of his shell.

"See that it is, now it's time for us to go Naruto-kun"

"Where are going to go sensei?" Naruto asked with a grin.

Orochimaru gave a small chuckled at the boy's eagerness then stated.

"You will find out soon enough, now come, your training begins soon we just have a few stops to make first" the snake said

"Hai sensei"

And with that, they left Naruto's house and started walking through the village towards where the main shopping district was. Naruto was slightly nervous, he figure where they were going ,and he didn't know how his sensei would react when he saw all the sneers and heard the whispers that came along with him just being in the area but then he remembered last night and how his sensei said that he knew of the villagers views of him and was still willing to take him as his student, that in itself gave him a little courage because even though he was in the academy, training to become a shinobi of the leaf, He was still only eight years old and it hurt him whenever he witnessed those things happen to him. But with the reassurance from his sensei it brought another question to his mind. Orochimaru said that he knew of the views of the villagers but does that mean that he might know _why_ the villagers viewed Naruto the way they did?

–his thoughts were put on an abrupt halt when he bumped into a portly man selling some kind of cheap shuriken weapons. The stall owner turned on his heel with a smile on his face, that is until he saw who had bumped into him. Said man stared at Naruto with nothing but contempt in his eyes but before he could say anything a voice sounded behind him.

"Pleaseexcuse my new_ apprentice _he seemed to have been lost in his thoughts while moving along I'll make sure it doesn't happen again" Orochimaru said, emphasizing the word apprentice in order to get the civilian to understand that the boy was with him.

When the man turned again to look at who the voice had come from he froze with a mixture of fear and awe holding him tightly in place, of course even he a civilian knew who this man was not only a legendary _sannin_ but also, student to the sandaime Hokage, Orochimaru the Hebi Sage.

"O-orochi-m-maru-sama I...Uh..." finnaly realizeing what exactly was going on and the relationship between the boy and sannin he decided not to raise a fuss over it.

"Oh no problem at all Orochimaru-sama I completely understand there was no harm done anyway" the man said regaining a bit of confidence.

Orochimaru smiled at the respect he still held in this village, even after all the things that had happened recently, with _some _of experiments becoming public knowledge, and so the villagers still held either fear or respect him, for that is simply what _he_ demanded of them. "_**What fools" **_ he thought.

"Very well have a fine day. Come Naruto-kun we still have errands to run"

"Hai sensei" Naruto replied bowing to the merchant then getting back into step with Orochimaru.

Naruto had been wondering where exactly they were heading and he decided to voice his question, "sensei where are we going"

Orochimaru smirked and said "we are going to get you some new outfits Naruto-kun a shinobi in training must wear shinobi clothes, wouldn't you say"

At that Naruto looked down and saw what he was wearing, his normal plain grey shirt with black shorts and his one and only true shinobi item, his black sandals that the old man Hokage got for him on his seventh birthday. Naruto realized that he couldn't be wearing normal civilian clothes, not anymore anyway he was a _sannin's_ apprentice and he had to show that as an apprentice he held respect for not only what he was training for but also for who was teaching him .

"Orochimaru-sensei…"

"Hmm"

"Are you sure they'll let me shop at the store Orochi-sensei?, like I said last night I'm not the most favorite person in the village" Naruto asked a bit weary of the merchants here, they had never really let him buy high grade shinobi clothing before, always said something like they were strictly for clans or official ninja, others even jacked the prices so high he just couldn't afford them.

"First off Naruto-kun make sure to _ALWAYS _address me as Orochi_maru_-sensei or just sensei, I expect you to treat me with respect, anyway I wouldn't worry about the villagers Naruto-kun remember you are my apprentice and anyone who decides to try and keep you from something that you have every right to take will have to deal with me…and I can be very persuasive, kukuku" Orochimaru says with a snicker.

"Hai sensei, thank you for looking out for me, a-and I'll remember to always address you with respect"

"Very good Naruto-kun… Oh and look we have arrived here already."

At that point Naruto looked up and saw one of the biggest stores in the entire market place. When they walked inside he was amazed by all the options, clothing was on one side of the store everything ranging from fishnet shirts to green camo shinobi pants lined the left wall, and on the right were all different kinds of equipment ranging from shuriken to swords of all kinds. Just the sheer size of the business amazed Naruto, the place was big enough to house more than half the academy classes. Naruto had guessed that this store was probably the most frequented in the village for shinobi.

Naruto looked up at his sensei with an unasked question, when he saw Orochimaru nod he took off like a cannon going through all the different clothes and accessories, trying to figure out which item would be best for a shinobi, after about five minutes he returned to Orochimaru but he was empty handed.

"Naruto-kun where are the clothes you picked?" Orochimaru asked thinking that an employee might have told the boy to leave. But Naruto just looked at him and said

"I...Uh...I don't know what I should get, can you pick something out sensei …I don't exactly know what I'll be needing ….hee-he." Naruto said with a nervous chuckle.

Orochimaru chuckled at the boy "Kuku fine Naruto-kun, I'll pick something out for you"

As Orochimaru browsed the store looking for something he thought his student would need, Naruto was once again grateful to his new sensei, he was showing kindness to him like no one else other than old man Hokage had. At that time Naruto finally realized exactly what was happening in his life, he had been given an amazing opportunity, to learn, and to study with one of the best ninja the village has ever seen, at that moment he promised himself that when he received his training, and became a shinobi, he would honor his sensei in any way he could.

When Orochimaru returned with the clothes he had picked out, Naruto viewed the clothes with a smile they just seemed to fit the idea of what and shinobi should wear, in his mind anyway.

Orochimaru gave Naruto the clothes, and he ran into the changing room, coming out a minute later dressed in his new outfit. Naruto was wearing a tight metal fish-net with a high collar, that gave a little protection from blows, over that fishnet shit he wore a all black long sleeve shirt with a low squared collar, the shirt itself was made out of a tight mesh for just a little more added protection, black shinobi pants, that had multiple holders for scrolls down the legs, and he still wore his sandals. Another new addition he wore was a simple string necklace with a charm on it that reminded Naruto of a coiled snake; all in all he thought he looked like a shinobi should.

"Well well Naruto-kun, you look like a real shinobi now" Orochimaru stated with a smile on his face.

"Really sensei? Arigatou I like it a lot, I think it makes me look a little intimidating he-he" Naruto gave a nervous chuckle, he wasn't sure if that was a complement but he was going to act as if it was.

Orochimaru chuckled " Hai, all the kids at the academy will think twice before challenging you"

Naruto heard that and thought just what the other kids at the academy would think about his wardrobe change. He figured that they would all either think he was cool or they just wouldn't care, either way he loved the outfit and that was all that he cared for, Naruto then thought of another question to ask.

"Orochimaru-sensei does that mean I'm still gonna go to the academy?, I thought I was only your student now." Naruto asked a little confused on the whole concept of being an apprentice.

"no Naruto-kun you will still go to the academy during the week, but after the academy and during the weekend you will train with me, only after you graduate will I be able to train you fully and competently in all my teachings"

Naruto thought about this, it made sense that way he would still be able to learn the important things such as diplomatic roles when in a foreign nation, while still learning shinobi techniques and strategy from Orochimaru, "_the best of both worlds" _Naruto thought with a smile.

Orochimaru then stood up from the chair he had been sitting in and decided to grab a few more pairs of the clothes for future use then he said "well Naruto-kun, I think it's time for us to get you some new weapons what do you think?."

He turned to see that Naruto was nowhere in sight, he moved to the back of the store, where he figured his new charge might wander to, and there he found Naruto, ogling some curved kunai, that were made specifically for lacing with poison.

"Orochimaru-sensei do you think I could get some of these" He had never seen curved kunai before and thought that they looked pretty cool. Orochimaru walked up and looked at the kunai, it was one he was very familiar with but realized it would be useless for his student at the time, he then turned to his student and told him.

"No Naruto-kun, I don't think that this type of kunai would work for what I have in mind for now, this type of kunai is made for poison that why it's curved to allow the shinobi an easier time lacing the blade, let's just stick to the normal weapons, after we get to the specialization techniques, we will see what else we can get you."

Naruto looked down, slightly upset that he couldn't get some of the "awesome" kunai, but he did understand that he wouldn't be dealing with poison, at least not yet anyway. In the end Orochimaru just grabbed an appropriate amount of normal kunai and shuriken, he figured he would just restock his student for now, and after training a bit he would be better able to grasp what type of fighting, jutsu, and weapons his student would benefit from the most at this time. With that settled, he led Naruto to the counter in order to pay for everything.

When they approached to counter, Naruto notice that instead of a sneer or glare, he received a smile, at first he was elated to see someone who didn't think of him as nothing but a nuisance, but then he looked closer and his emotion changed to one of anger, he realized that the smile was a fake one, one that he himself had used quite a lot, usually when talking to the Hokage about how his life was going in the village. Naruto guessed she was at least making an attempt to be polite, his guess was that with the way he was dressed, she figured he was with Orochimaru and out of either fear or respect didn't want to appear offended by the boy's presence.

After she rang up all the purchases, Naruto almost face faulted, the price for everything was more than he received in a week, at most he guessed he would be able to get maybe half of the sets of clothes he had with him. Orochimaru saw this and turned to the boy

"Don't worry Naruto-kun I will cover all the charges this time, after all I wouldn't be able to train you if you didn't have anything to train with" Orochimaru said with his perpetual smile.

Naruto's expression changed to one of relief, and once again he realized how great his life was turning, to have someone be so openly kind to him, it was always something he wished for. He looked at his sensei and with a tear in his eye, that he refuse to let fall, and thanked the man for everything. Orochimaru did not miss the teary eye.

"_**Naruto-kun… you will be so useful, all we need is time. Then together, we will make this village will pay …kukuku"**_

As they walked out of the store Naruto was still so excited at the turn about in his life, he was probably the happiest eight year old in the village. While walking onward following his mentor, all he could think of now was what was going to happen next.

"Nee, sensei what are we going to do now? could we start on the training, I want to show you what I can do."

"Calm down Naruto-kun patience is a needed value in the life of a shinobi, make sure that you remember that patience can end up saving your life one day" Orochimaru stated trying to make sure that the hyperactive boy understood his point.

"What do you mean sensei? How can that save my life?"

"Well Naruto-kun imagine this situation, your observing an enemy outpost and your mission depends on you getting in and out undetected. Now say you rush in at the first sign of a break in security, what would you do if you missed the next squad coming around the corner?"

"I guess I would have to fight them off" Naruto answered

"_WRONG, _Naruto-kun I just stated that your mission depends on getting in and out un-detected now, I'll give you one last chance to answer correctly" Orochimaru stated somewhat upset at the childish answer.

Naruto on the other hand was racking his young mind hoping to find a more intelligent and correct answer to impress his sensei, finally he came up with one.

"sensei, I guess I would be forced to do one of three different things, first I guess would be to try to take to a stealth position and to wait until the squad passed, second, I would try to make my way out of the area before the squad had the opportunity to spot me, and my third option I guess would be to use a genjutsu to create a area of silence or darkness around the squad, and dispose of them as quickly and quietly as possible, and then hide them in a hidden location" Naruto said trying to channel his inner Iruka in order to explain what he thought his choices were and make his sensei proud of him at the same time.

Orochimaru stood there for a moment, staring at the child with widened eyes, even though he knew the child was supposedly fifth in his class, that amount of thought put into the answer was just unexpected out of someone his age.

What he did expect was the third answer, since most children would usually move to use a flashy jutsu or other technique to get out of a situation. What surprised him most though was the fact that Naruto went for a stealth, non-combative option first, which would allow the best outcomes.

The second option would have allowed him to get away from the main danger and come back later to finish the mission. The third option was stated in a way that Naruto determined it as a final resort, he also stated that he would use a technique the limit the amount of awareness for the actual battle to the surrounding company, Instead of just destroy fast and hope to get lucky.

"_**Amazing…this child…he will be an amazing student as well as a precious tool in times to come, to think he is only eight years old and has had his training stunted by these fools I can just imagine what he could do with the right tutelage…kukuku oh the possibilities**_" Orochimaru thought with a great amount of glee at the prospect of training someone with such potential.

"That… is correct Naruto-kun, tell me why did you choose to make the stealth option first" Orochimaru asked hoping to see more of the child's untouched intelligence.

"Well sensei I just tried to come up with an answer that would make you proud of accepting me as your student" Naruto answer with a slight grin. He had even surprised himself with his answer.

"_**So the boy is motivated to prove that he is worth something to me …that will make training him that much easier"**_

"Very good Naruto-kun, you _have_ made me proud with that answer. Now can you tell me how patience would have helped to avoid the situation entirely?" Orochimaru asked trying to get just a bit more out of the boy before they reached their next destination, which was coming up fairly soon.

Naruto thought on how he should answer the question, again trying to impress Orochimaru.

"Sensei, if I had used my patience, I would have waited until there were no signs of an oncoming patrol or squad and then made my move to enter the area" Naruto had stated knowing it was the right answer.

"Very good Naruto-kun, now we are at our last stop before I can finally begin your training"

Naruto looked to see that they were in front of the giant visage of the Hokage tower, a giant circular building with the Konoha symbol and the fire kanji carved into the stone, big enough for all to see, Naruto suddenly grew even more excited, given the prospect of explaining to the old man all about his new apprenticeship. As they entered Naruto noticed that the halls looked very busy, slightly different from the way I usually is when he had come here in the past, "_then again"_ he thought "_it IS still pretty early, I haven't been up before nine o'clock in a long time"_

Usually when Naruto had come to the tower there were maybe a few people here and there on each floor, doing menial tasks all around. But now it looked as though everyone was still preparing for the day, Chunin were running about apparently receiving missions , as well as some jonin here and there. There were also assistants still trying to organize paperwork before finally giving it to the Hokage,

As they continued their trek up the stairs to the top floor, where the Hokage resided, Naruto witnessed everyone giving them a wide birth, as if they were afraid of simply being near them. Naruto couldn't tell if they were doing this because of him or because of his sensei, he did notice though that Orochimaru received more fearful looks, where he only got a few glares.

As they came up to the Hokage office's door, Orochimaru stopped and told Naruto to outside of the door, and that he would come and get him when the sandaime was ready for him.

With that Orochimaru strolled into the office, Inside he witnessed his teacher, and leader nose deep in an orange book, but the thing was put away with such speed even he could tell where it went, his gaze drifted upward to Sarutobi Hiruzen's stern glare.

"What is it Orochimaru, I'm quite busy right now. The Hokage said in a no nonsense tone, after all he was missing out on his favorite pass time, and if he was honest with himself, just the sight of Orochimaru bothered him, he just wanted him out of his office.

Orochimaru smirked in his mind, imagine, that he could rile up the so called _God of shinobi_, with just his mere presence, it was something he enjoyed as of late. Orochimaru stepped forward and looked the village leader right in the eye and said.

"Hokage-sama, I just wanted to come by and see how my favorite sensei was doing today, …that and to fully discuss the details of my apprenticeship with Naruto-kun and for him to have a chance to visit as well, I thought it would be good since we will both be very busy, and I didn't know when the next opportunity to see you would be."

To say that Sarutobi was surprised was quite an understatement, to see Orochimaru doing something nice for someone else, it was something he thought he would never see again, it brought a little hope for his misguided student.

The powerful leader cracked a small smile. "very well, bring Naruto-kun in, and we call all discuss the terms."

Orochimaru turned and went to the door, letting Naruto inside the room, Hiruzen was once again surprised, mianly at the boy wardrobe change, to see a boy out of those rags he used to wear and into some actual shinobi clothes, even if they were made specifically for training, it was a good change, and the attire its self brought back memories for him, of when he had first took his gennin team, it seemed that the boy had already taking a liking to Orochimaru, if that was a good or bad thing was still yet to be seen.

Naruto stepped in the office with a wide grin on his face, eager to see his grandfather figure.

"Hey ji-ji! How are you today?" he asked quite loudly

"Naruto-kun remember the talk we had about respect, even if you know our leader personally, I will _not _accept disrespect in my presence, …no matter who it is to" Orochimaru said, still trying to ingrain the values he wanted the boy to have.

"Gomen sensei, Hokage-sama" Naruto stated realizing he had stepped over the line somewhat

Hiruzen smiled, at least Orochimaru was teaching the child something, to see Naruto act and speak with respect to his elders, it was already a change for the boy, and it was still only his first day of the apprenticeship.

"Hello Naruto-kun, I'm doing fine today and how are you fairing?" Sarutobi asked trying to get a bit of information on how his student was treating the child.

Somehow, Naruto had given an even bigger grin then last time "it's going _GREAT_ ji-ji, I don't think I've had so much fun in a while, first we went and got me these awesome new clothes, sensei picked them out, then sensei picked me up some new kunai, and shuriken which I guess was a good idea cuz my old set is starting to get dull, he-he." Naruto said excitingly, happy with the events that have happened to him today, and to think it was still his first day, he could only think that things would get even better from here.

Hiruzen smiled, happy to hear that Naruto was enjoying himself "that's great to hear Naruto-kun, now your sensei brought you here today so that we can explain to you the details for your apprenticeship, throughout your training, Orochimaru will impart upon you his full teachings, and this includes personal techniques as well possibly even imparting onto you the honor of sighing the snake summons, however some of his techniques he will be restricted from teaching you due to your age and rank as you progress, and when Orochimaru deems you ready to learn his more advance jutsu you will be allowed to learn them, _only_ after clearing those techniques with me first ." At this point he looked to Orochimaru, giving him a hard stare, he knew that Orochimaru had access to a few forbidden jutsu, and he needed to get the point across to Orochimaru that he would not allow him to teach them to Naruto.

Orochimaru saw the pointed look he was receiving from his sensei, he knew exactly what was happening, all he did was smile and nod his head. He knew that Naruto's training might be hampered a bit by his sensei's insistent presence, but that didn't bother him, he had ways to hide away from watchful eyes, after all, he _had_ been doing exactly that for years.

Seeing his nod, Hiruzen continued. "Now Naruto-kun, this apprenticeship is a very great honor, to be a student of a sannin means that the entire village will recognize you." At this Naruto's face broke out into a wide grin. When Hiruzen saw this he couldn't help but smile brightly as well.

"What you have to realize Naruto is that, this will also mean people will be watching you and expecting you to become one of the best, there will be a lot of pressure on you my boy."

Naruto just looked at him with a smile before saying "I've told you a lot ji-ji, I'm going to be the Hokage one day, and I'm going to be the best there ever was, being Hokage basically means pressure and people watching you, I know I'm not ready for it now but I will be, and when I do take that hat from you, I'm gonna change Konoha for the better" Naruto stated his dream with pride.

Sarutobi had been slightly surprised that the boy would admit that he wasn't ready for the position, but he took the maturity the boy was showing in stride, and could only hope for the best turn out he could receive, he just needed to keep an eye on the boy's teacher.

Orochimaru had decided it was time he left to prepare for his students new training, he had two days before the academy started again and he needed to make the most of it. He turns to Sarutobi.

"Sensei I have to leave for a bit to get things set up for Naruto-kun, watch him for me, I'll be back shortly."

Hiruzen merely nodded before Orochimaru turned and walked to the door turning back one last time to give a parting word to his student.

"Now Naruto-kun, I want you to enjoy your visit with sensei now, it will be _quite_ some time before you will be able to visit again, you will be too busy with your training. I'll be back later to pick you up, we will begin then"

Naruto flashed him a smile and Orochimaru left, closing the door behind him. He couldn't help but form a smirk on his face, things were turning in his favor, and he couldn't wait to begin training his instrument. He had meant what he said to Naruto, it _would _be a long time before the child was able to see the old man again, and by that time Naruto would be completely different. Orochimaru could only look forward to seeing the look on his sensei's face when he finnaly saw the fruits of his labor in Naruto. "_**Ah, that boy will certainly give him a shock …kuku and that will only be the first of many to come"**_

With that Orochimaru walked out of the Hokage tower making his way to the training grounds. He had work to do after all.

!#$%$^&^&

OKAY….. this chapter felt very slow to me and it might have to you as well, and I feel like I made Orochimaru way to nice didn't mean for that to happen, I promise that after chap 3 or 4 things will pick up ill try my best to start speeding things up a small amount in the next chap anyway, please review and tell me what you think criticism is always good as long as it constructive

-evanjk111__


	3. discovering the truth

Hebi apprentice

Discovering truth:

Blah-talking

_Blah-thinking_

_**Blah-Orochimaru thinking or kyuubi or summon**_

Discloser: I don't own Naruto….wish I did I'm unemployed, so I can use the money.

And …here… we….. GO!

Naruto was enjoying his time with the Hokage; it helped him to remember that the old man did care for him. Naruto and Sarutobi had, had a long talk about his new sensei and he couldn't help but feel that the old man was worried about something, when he voiced his concerns the Hokage just smiled and told him it was nothing to worry about, and Naruto decided not to force the issue.

After another twenty minutes of talking, about the academy and how happy Naruto was to have a new Sensei and one who seemed so strong, there was a knock at the door.

"Enter" Sarutobi said

As the door opened and the Hokage's assistant walked in carrying a note she handed it to the leader and left. Sarutobi opened it and read the letter, then turned to Naruto.

"Well it seems our time together has to be cut short Naruto-kun, your sensei is ready for you. He wants you to meet him at training ground 15 within the hour."

Naruto smiled, he had enjoyed this visit, and it had been at least a year since he had last had a chance to talk with the old man. He stood up and turned toward the kage.

"Okay ji-ji, ill head out then, it was good to see you again." With that Naruto walked out the door to the leader's office. Sarutobi smiled at where the boy was standing and thought "it was good to see you again as well Naruto-kun, I can only hope that you will never change."

As Naruto walked out of the Hokage tower, he noticed that is was only around noon and that he still had a whole day of training that he could begin now, he could finally show Orochimaru-sensei that he would be worth the effort it's going to take to teach him, he smiled, his new teacher, a man that has only known him for 2 days but shown that he cared about Naruto already, Naruto would make him proud.

Before Naruto could wander off to try and find training ground 15 he heard someone call his name, turning around he saw a shinobi approaching him, he had never seen this boy anywhere before, the person looked to be about 13, "maybe a new gennin" Naruto thought. The gennin was tall for a teenager, about 5'8, he had silver hair that was tied into a small pony-tail, and he wore glasses, the boy also had on purple shinobi clothes with wrappings around his abdomen. The boy was smiling right at Naruto as he walked closer.

"Excuse me, but are you Naruto Uzumaki?" the silver haired gennin said.

Naruto was a little cautious; usually when shinobi saw him they almost always ignored him even when he asked them questions. This was the first time any had approached him other than his new sensei and the old man of course.

"Yes, I'm Naruto what do you need?"

The gennin smiled "I am Kabuto Yukushi, I'm here to escort you to training ground 15, as per Orochimaru-sama's orders."

"_Orochimaru_-_sama?"_ Naruto thought.

"Okay then, lead the Yukushi-san."

Kabuto smiled again "you may call me Kabuto, Naruto-kun. Now please follow me."

As they walked through the village, Naruto was still cautious of the new face he had just met, so we walked a little behind Kabuto observing him. At this Kabuto smiled "_so, the boy is not as trusting as a normal academy student. That is good he's walking behind to observe a possible threat hm-hmm_, _Naruto-kun… I can't wait to work with you_."

Trying to find out more about this Kabuto guy Naruto decided to start asking a few questions.

"Ne, Kabuto-san, why do you call my sensei 'Orochimaru-_sama_'?"

Kabuto smiled and said "because Naruto-kun, Orochimaru-sama is a very powerful and respected shinobi, in-fact some say he may even be stronger than the Hokage, therefore I'm just showing Orochimaru-sama the respect he deserves."

Naruto was again in awe of his new sensei's prowess, he knew his new sensei was a seriously strong shinobi but, to say that he might be stronger than the Hokage himself, someone who was suppose to be the strongest in the village, it was hard to wrap his mind around. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't notice when they had arrived at the training grounds. He was brought out of his thoughts by the voice of the silver haired gennin.

"here we are Naruto-kun, it was a pleasure to meet you, and I look forward to working with you once you become a shinobi" with that Kabuto smiled again and disappeared right in front of naruto's eyes.

"If that's the speed of a gennin, I wonder what a full fledged jonin is like" Naruto thought out loud.

With that Naruto turned toward the training ground, he spent a few minutes looking at the area it was a slightly disturbing forest all of the plants were a sickly color but there were still animals running around, mainly snakes, he saw so many different kinds different sizes some of them watched him as he started walking towards the center of the training ground, but none approached.

He started hearing sounds as he got closer to the main area, first a small explosion, then a tree falling, excited at the prospect of seeing his sensei train he hurried over to the sounds. When Naruto reached his sensei, he was immediately awed, the amount of destruction was just amazing to him fallen trees, smashed grooves in the ground as big as his apartment and slash marks over just about every surface. When he spotted his sensei he noticed that he looked different than before. Orochimaru was wearing a long black training robe with gauntlets over his arms, his usualy styled hair that was at one point kept neat and straight was disheveled some hair was sticking to his face due to the sweat, he looked over at Naruto and smiled and straightened himself up and walked over.

"Hello Naruto-kun how was your visit with sensei?"

Naruto grinned. "It was great sensei; I can't wait to show him how much stronger im going to get he-he"

Orochimaru smiled, and then his face adopted a serious expression.

"Naruto-kun, come over here I have something important to talk to you about."

Naruto, at first confused about the change in attitude, eventually shrugged and followed Orochimaru over to an area that had a few tree stumps left in the ground, Naruto guessed that his sensei must have knocked over the trees training, just thinking about the power his sensei held gave him shivers, he couldn't wait to start training.

"Have a seat Naruto-kun"

Naruto sat across from his sensei still slightly confused as to why he was suddenly so serious.

"What's this about sensei?"

Orochimaru looked at his new student, he would never admit it but he was worried, if he didn't play this next conversation just right it could ruin his plans. He wanted Naruto to help him in his personal mission, after all the boy had all the makings of one of the greatest shinobi to be born, and to have him under his will would be his greatest asset.

"Naruto-kun tell me what you know of the Kyuubi No Kitsune"

Naruto froze; suddenly hiding his face his action had slightly confused Orochimaru. As far as he knew the academy had yet to approach the subject.

Naruto looked up at his sensei "I have an idea about the kyuubi sensei, was …. Was it my family that brought it here?"

Orochimaru, unprepared for the question, chuckled a little he noticed that the sound made naruto's mood shift from nervous to confused. Deciding to humor his charge.

"Naruto-kun" Orochimaru said softly "your family did not bring the kyuubi here, why would you think that"

"Well... I've always heard whispers from people when I walk by, they say things like "there 'it' Goes" or "look at that monster" and with my birthday being the same date as the attack, it was the only thing I could think of to make people talk about me like that"

Orochimaru just smiled, Naruto was nervous which would help him in the end.

"Naruto-kun, you're family had nothing to do with the Kyuubi attacking the village" his words gave his student hope "however they and you had everything to so with saving it."

Naruto froze again, what exactly could he mean by that.

Orochimaru started speaking again.

"Understand Naruto-kun when the kyuubi attacked the village was thrown into turmoil, hundreds of our shinobi had charged against it and they did _nothing_ to even slow it down. They fought for hours Naruto, hundreds died, everywhere you turned there was blood and gore, friends dyeing, lovers incinerated by the Kyuubi's yokai alone, and I can guarantee you that everyone at least once during that battle thought at least once that, that was the end of konohagakure. Then Minato Namikaze, the Yondiame Hokage, finally arrived and was able to stop it at the cost of his life."

Naruto never knew much about the Kyuubi they had just started covering the topic in the academy. To hear that the battle was such a hard fought and bloody ordeal was …enlightening to say the least, but… it still didn't answer his question.

"Sensei how does that have anything to do with my family?"

Orochimaru put on his best 'sad smile' and continued

"Naruto-kun, the Yondiame couldn't kill the kyuubi, no one can kill a demon so he did the only thing he could do, and he sealed it inside of you."

Orochimaru paused and watched as Naruto started to gain an idea of what that meant, he could see in his dim eyes as he connected to dots the words of the villagers, his treatment from most if not all adults, Naruto adopted a panic'd look and Orochimaru decided to step in for the finish.

"That's right Naruto-kun he sealed the demon into you, it was his only answer for saving the village and the people, however his final wish, to have everyone view you as a hero, was not honored. Instead the foolish people of this village decided that you had become the demon upon the sealing, they protested to have you killed for months after the battle, in the end the my sensei had to instill a law that was two-fold, firstly no one could tell the younger generation what really happen to the kyuubi, and second that anyone caught breaking that law would be killed immediately. I'm telling you this Naruto-kun because I have faith in you, I have faith in the jailer that saves this village with his every breath and I felt that you deserved to finally know the truth."

Orochimaru sat back for a moment, it all came down to this, depending on his reaction Orochimaru would be able to tell if his word play had served its purpose.

Naruto on the other hand, was practically in shock, he finally had all his answers. Finally he could understand the reasons for his life basically being a stain on every villager's life.

At least that's how they viewed it. The more Naruto thought about it, the more anger he felt, he was suppose to be their savior, their hero. Instead they viewed him as a disease and try to hold him back at every turn.

All except for two men, the old man, and his new sensei.

"Sensei why did you choose me to be your apprentice?"

Orochimaru was quiet for a moment. He had expected this question and he had already prepared an answer.

"Because Naruto-kun, I believe that you have the greatest potential, the greatest destiny, and a greater future that this village will not always be able to give you with the way they treat you. As a rule to myself, I do not allow potential to be wasted, that and I felt that you once fully trained would make a great partner for the plans I have. But first Naruto-kun I need your word, that you will train as I ask of you, that you will do as I ask of you, and that you will follow me, and allow me to lead you into your future.

Naruto was quiet again, his eyes hidden by his blond hair. What his sensei was asking him was not lost on him. He knew that he expected Naruto to follow him to the end, to put their relationship as student and teacher ahead of the village, ahead of the old man, the only other one to help him in his problems. But when Naruto looked back he realized that Orochimaru had given him more in two days than even the Hokage had his whole life.

Orochimaru had given him hope, and had promised him strength and to help lead him into his destiny.

''_But there are others, the old man, teuchi ji-ji and ayame at the ramen stand; I'll just have to make sure they don't get hurt."_

So with his decision made he looked up to his sensei.

"I promise Orochimaru-sensei, I'll follow you and ill help where I can. You have my word"

Orochimaru smiled, he had done it. He just had one last part to add, just to not sound like he was going to just use the boy.

"Naruto-kun, I told you when I first met you, I will train you to be the next Hebi sage. To be my equal. To walk with me, not behind me. And im glad that you have accepted me as your teacher."

Naruto smiled and charged his sensei, giving him the biggest hug he could, later one he would look back and realize how weak it made him look but at the moment he just didn't care. He had hope for his future.

Orochimaru smirked, he had done it he had convinced the boy to walk with him, to follow his instruction, he would play a huge part in his plans, and the boy had willingly accepted his role.

"_Kukuku Naruto-kun I cannot wait to see the future we are going to create, this village…it will always remember the boy they alienated and how he showed them the great error of their ways. Kukuku.."_

**A.N.**

**Okay short chapter I know but I basically posted it to show that im still naive. I know I've been gone for awhile but I have possibly the best excuse, I was kicked out of my house my computer smashed on the ground and then arrested for supposedly destroying private property …..thank my mother, I love her to death but she can be a real bitch sometimes, anyway im back now and im hoping to keep the updates coming please please please review for me they always help.**

**QUESTION AND ANSWERS:**

**Will anko be in this/will there be a double apprenticeship-the answer is no anko will be in this but she's not even going to be involved with Orochimaru and Naruto anytime soon I don't know if she will have a big part or not yet so you'll just have to wait and see**


End file.
